Chaos Unleashed
by Dancing-Panda
Summary: The aftermath of time compression is wreaking havoc on the world! Seifer is plotting a plan to seek revenge. And on top of it all, a new enemy has emerged.Please R&R![UNDER REVISION] Formerly 'Inevitable Chaos'.
1. Mysterious Occurences

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters. The only thing I do own is the plot of this story.**

I had began working on this piece earlier (a couple of years ago) and have come back to it with a few revisions. Hope you enjoy reading my story! As this is my first ever fanfic any comments (good or bad) or advice will be greatly appreciated. Thank you for you time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaos Unleashed

Chapter One: Mysterious Occurences

Seifer looked out into the sea and sighed. Looking at the wide open sea made Seifer feel trapped; he used to be able to go anywhere he wanted but everything had changed now. After his defeat by the hands of Squall, Seifer, humiliated, had abandoned his position in the Galbadian army; those who were loyal to him had abandoned also.

'_All my troubles started because of Squall_" thought Seifer, clenching his fists.

"Is this how I'm going to live out my life? The Montador, Knight of Eres, would have never accepted this!" groaned Seifer.

"It's not so bad, ya know. Fishing is quite fun, ya know" replied Raijin, who had caught yet another fish to bring his grand total to ten while Seifer's grand total remained zero.

"Argh! I used to be one of the most powerful men in the world! What would the Montador think if he saw me now?!" shouted Seifer.

"You could always go back to Garden and try to become a SeeD again. The SeeDs are very influential now, ya know" suggested Raijin.

"Go back?! I was the commander of the Sorceress' army; I am the most hated person in the world. They won't take me back" snapped Seifer.

'_I wouldn't go back to Garden…not now not ever…I'm just too good for Garden_' thought Seifer, clenching his fists yet again.

"Don't worry about me, Raijin. I'll be fine."

As Seifer turned away from Raijin, he muttered, "As the heavens are my witness, I vow to strip Squall of everything he holds dear. I want to see the look on his face as his world comes crashing down around him, make him suffer tenfold for what he has caused!"

"Um, Seifer did you say sumthin'?"

"No" replied Seifer innocently.

"Oh because it sounded like you were cursing Squall real bad, ya know" informed Raijin as he resumed fishing.

"Wow! Look at this big fish I just caught! Too bad Fujin is not with us anymore. If only Fujin was still with us…but she went shopping early this morning, ya know" said Raijin.

'_I'm coming for you Squall; you haven't heard the last of me yet. Don't get too comfy because one day soon you'll find my sword in your back_' thought Seifer as he looked out into the sea.

The room was immense, filled with exotic artifacts and souvenirs from around the world. The floor was covered with soft luxurious carpets from Timber, while the walls were adorned with various paintings. The furniture was hand-carved from the high quality oak, befitting the high status of the person the furniture belonged to. Three large windows illuminated the room and the silent figure sitting in a chair behind a heavy oak wood desk; all this luxury and yet the figure did not feel at all comfortable in this room.

Commander Squall frowned as he pondered over the reports piled on his desk. Being Commander was harder than he had thought; at least, he had managed to maneuver Balamb Garden back to its original site. He had thought his job would get easier once he had defeated Ultimecia but he was wrong; months after they had won the battle in Ultmecia's Castle, reports from all over the continent, all over the world even, flooded in to Balamb Garden. The reports were all the same; mysterious things were occurring around the world and people wanted SeeD to investigate. SeeD's role in the world had greatly increased since Ultimecia's demise and SeeD was now a trusted and honored organization in society. In fact, the new Galbadian president wanted to hire some SeeDs to train his army, which had mostly disbanded after Seifer had disappeared.

Squall's train of though was interrupted by a knock on the door,

"Come in" Squall replied.

"Did the Commander request to see me?" asked Rinoa wearing a foxy smile, as she swayed into Squall's office.

"Well, I want to do more than just SEE you, if you know what I mean," replied Squall with a throaty chuckle.

"You're sooo bad, Squall" giggled Rinoa.

"You didn't seem to object this much when we were kissing last night" teased Squall as he edged closer towards Rinoa.

Rinoa blushed as she looked at her shoes. But their moment was interrupted by yet another, this time less appreciated, knock on the door.

"Yo! Squall, open up the frick'n door!" shouted Zell.

As Squall opened the door the rest of the gang filed in. First was Zell, hyper as usually, then Quistis and then finally Selphie and Irvine. Irvine and Selphie had been going out for weeks now; Selphie was always walking around wearing Irvine's cowboy hat.

'_I should make a 'No Hats' policy for Balamb Garden just to annoy her_' thought Squall, smiling maliciously.

"You guys are finally here; we were…um… waiting for you" said Squall.

"Uh-huh, Squall, you sly dog you!" said Zell, looking from Squall to Rinoa and back again.

Once again Rinoa looked to the floor and blushed.

"Lets get down to some serious business guys; read me your reports" said Squall quite sternly.

"Well, SeeDs have been dispatched to investigate the blizzard in Esthar. Severe damage was experienced throughout the city" reported Quistis.

"A blizzard in the middle of July?! That's not right!" gasped Zell.

"Thanks for always pointing out the obvious, Zell the Great" teased Selphie.

"Higher concentrations of monsters have appeared in the Centra continent and around the Galbadia area. Many of these monsters we have never seen before or were believed to be extinct!" reported Irvine, reading from his report.

The monsters, all around the world, are becoming very aggressive, the number of people attacked and injured or killed by a monster has risen 260 since before time compression! Not only that but a new organization has seen to emerged from nowhere, attacking coastal cities. They call themselves H.F.E." said Rinoa, a slight frown appearing on her cute face.

"Weird monster behavior and weather patterns, what could all of this mean?" asked Squall.

"Well, I had done some research on this and according to scriptures written by the ancient Centras this could only mean one thing." replied Quistis. "The Centras believed these occurrences could only lead to one thing…Tegoi'che: the end of the world as we know it"

The clouds shrouded the usually lush green plains; the flat land was deserted except for one solitary traveler. Rain drizzled down on the girl as she trudged along the dirt road home; the road was merely a meandering brown thread compared to the sea of green surrounding it. The umbrella she held diverted the rain from her dark hair; it also prevented her white blouse from clinging to her skin too badly.

'_I_ _wish I hadn't worn this skirt today, otherwise I can run home_.' She thought bitterly.

She continued down the road, she was only halfway home, and started groaning as she realized her new pink sandals were filthy with mud.

"_Oh no…they're such cute sandals_!" she muttered under her breath.

Squelch, squelch. SQUELCH! The wet sandals seemed to get louder the more she walked in them. She couldn't take it anymore; her wet sandals were driving her crazy!

"Why won't it stop raining?!" she asked in longing.

As if the heavens had heard her request, the air crackled with energy; the air grew thicker and turned many shades of purple, blue and yellow. Time seemed to slow as this phenomenon played out before her eyes; her surroundings shifted and melted, becoming obscure then extremely bright. The brightness temporarily blinded her and when she regained her vision she was shocked by what she saw. Her surroundings were still the same except for a small piece of scenery that was out of place; through a small 'window' in the air she could see giant trees, clearly part of an immense forest.

The tree were burdened with large green leaves; their branches swaying in a light breeze as if to beckon the girl towards them. The girl was entranced by the feeling of serenity the trees bestowed on her; the forest was calm, strangely soothing, and silent as opposed to the howling winds and dreary wetness of the plains.

'_Why would there be a vision of trees in the middle of the plains? Is this some sort of witchcraft?_' she paused to think, completely forgetting about the rain as it soaked her.

She edged towards the 'window' cautiously, feeling the warm air blowing in from the forest. Slowly she reached her hand through the 'window' and touched one of the bright green leaves; it was real! Ignoring the part of her that told her to forget all of this nonsense and go home, she decided to go through the 'window' just for a while.

'_What is the harm? I'll enter into the other side of the 'window' and just wait until it stops raining on my side of the window to go home. This way I can have a little fun and adventure while allowing my clothes to dry; it's almost possible to see through my wet white blouse!_' she thought, looking down at her blouse.

Then taking a last look her wet dreary surroundings she stepped through the window. A few minutes after the girl stepped through, a second phenomenon happened similar to the first one except this time the result was different, disastrously different. The window had closed, trapping the girl on the other side of the 'window'…forever?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who is that mysterious girl? Where did she come from and where did she end up?

What is Seifer planning? And who is this Montador, Knight of Eres?

How will the gang fix the havoc wreaked by the aftermath of time compression?

Please read my next chapter to find out more, I'll try to update as soon as I can. 


	2. An Unexpected Encounter

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters, although I wish I did. The only thing I do own is the plot of this story.**

Hope you enjoy reading my story! As this is my first ever fanfic any comments (good or bad) or advice will be greatly appreciated. Thank you for you time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaos Unleashed

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Encounter

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Quistis as she saw Zell trying, unsuccessfully, to sneak into the Quad.

"I promised Ma I would have lunch with her today; I've been pretty busy lately and haven't had time to visit her", replied Zell sheepishly.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?! What am I saying…of course you're crazy, but Squall told us to administer the Garden while he and the others were gone. You can't leave now", protested Quistis.

"You shouldn't get angry…you're way cuter when you're happy. Besides we'll be back before anyone realizes we're missing; I left Dr. Kadowski in charge for now."

"Cute…me? And what do you mean by 'we'?" asked Quistis dumbfounded.

"You gotta try my Ma's cooking; she makes the best fish in all of Balamb!" exclaimed Zell as he sprinted past Quistis and into the Quad.

"Wait for me! I'm going to go along to make sure you stay out of trouble.

The car rumbled down the road as it picked up speed causing everything outside to become a blur.

"Do you always drive this fast?" asked Quistis turning green in the face.

"You managed to save the world from Ultimecia but you can't handle a car ride to Balamb?!" guffawed Zell, unable to contain his laughter.

After Zell managed to stop laughing, the two drove to Balamb in silence; partly because Quistis was angry at Zell and partly because she was trying not to throw up.

"Ma, I'm home!" exclaimed Zell as he opened the door and entered the house.

The intoxicating aroma of cooked fish and steamed vegetables fluttered in the air.

"I thought you weren't going to come since I heard you've been very busy", said Ms. Dincht as she bustled out of the kitchen carrying platters heaped with food.

"I see you have brought a friend…Quistis isn't it?"

"It's nice to see you again Ms. Dincht", replied Quistis politely.

"It's nice to see you too dear. Why don't we sit down and eat while the food is still hot? suggested Ms. Dincht. Zell have you remembered to wash your hands?"

"Yes Ma, right away", groaned Zell as he shuffled out of the room.

"Please look after my Zell for me, in times like these it's hard for a mother not to worry" Ms. Dincht said quietly, suddenly serious. Quistis did not have time to answer as Zell re-entered the room, who distracted by the great heaping of food on his plate did not see the agitated look on his mother's face.

"Great food, Ma", complimented Zell as he gobbled down his food.

" The H.F.E have become increasingly active lately. It seems like no coastal city is safe. They'll come here soon you know." Said Ms. Dincht.

Awww…Ma! Don't worry about me, I helped take out Ultimecia remember?" exclaimed Zell. "Anyways, it's not only me, there are many elite SeeD that are in the fight to eliminate that band of no-goods.

"I guess you're right. Let's talk about something else". Ms.Dincht trembling voice betrayed the fact that she was filled with doubt, and especially fear for her only son.

"Zell, I thought you said you had met someone at the Garden" said Ms. Dincht inquisitively.

"I have Ma, her name is Sylvia; I met her at the library. She's pretty, funny and really smart. I think she might be the one.", said Zell grinning widely.

"Erm…urgh…we have to go now Ms. Dincht. Sorry we don't have more time to talk…maybe next time", said Quistis as she grabbed Zell's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"I haven't even finished eating yet!" complained Zell.

"Fine!" said Quistis, turning around and stalking out the door leaving Zell looking helpless.

"Sorry Ma, I gotta go; don't be mad, OK?" pleaded Zell as he headed out the door still holding a plate of food.

"What was that all about?!" exclaimed Zell as he and Quistis got into the car.

"Nothing", replied Quistis mildly, looking out the window.

"Argh! You girls are so difficult to understand. I don't know how Irvine and Squall can stand it."

The car zoomed out of Balamb; it seemed to Quistis that Zell was doing a lot of unneeded swerving and the ride was unusually bumpy. The two people rode in silence again until the silence was shattered by a blood curdling shriek of fear.

"What was that?! It came from the forest."

Zell swerved the car off the road and just stopped in time to avoid ramming the car into a tree. Quistis and Zell got out of the car and plunged into the think forest; tall trees blocked out the afternoon sunlight. Low tree branches and bushes collided with them as Quistis and Zell rushed through the dense forest finally emerging in a clearing. Most of the space in the clearing was occupied by a massive T-Rex but at the edge of the clearing was a cowering girl. Zell, acting on impulse, prepared to lunge at the beast and obliterate it with his mighty fists but he was surprised when the T-Rex suddenly stumbled and stopped, then finally crashed to the ground.

"Why do men always only think of the hard way to solve a problem?" asked Quistis with a smirk as she finished casting 'Sleep".

After Zell had recovered from his slight embarrassment and was certain the T-Rex was sleeping soundly, he moved towards the girl in the dirty white blouse to see if she was injured. Zell would never forget the look of fright and shock imprinted on her face...not to mention that she was also really cute!

Myra couldn't believe her bad luck. The 'window' leading back to her world had closed merely minutes after she had stepped through it. To make matters worse, a T-Rex had caught her scent and had come crashing out of the trees; the monster's teeth were razor sharp and its eyes burned with its hunger. The stench of the T-Rex was intolerable causing Myra to retch but she still managed to evade its glistening fangs as it lunged towards her. She stumbled away from the feral beast and headed away from the clearing in to the trees; Myra hoped she could lose the furious predator in the thick undergrowth. Unfortunately, Myra stumbled over an uncovered tree root and fell. Sensing her demise was near; Myra closed her eyes and let out a shriek; although a shriek would not be enough to frighten the T-Rex away. The thundering footsteps of the T-Rex came closer until she could feel the hot breath of the beast on her skin.

Suddenly the beast was distracted as two figures emerged out of the trees; its bead-like eyes examined the two new arrivals cautiously, preparing to strike. Myra looked on in awe as the girl, roughly about the same age as her, raised her hand towards the T-Rex and the beast slowly but surely collapsed to the ground. The boy with the blond hair moved towards Myra slowly as to not frighten her further.

"Are you alright?" asked the strange boy.

"I...I'm alright now...thank you very much for saving my life" stammered Myra.

"My name is Zell and this is Quistis, said the boy, pointing to the blond-haired girl. You'll probably need some medical attention, we'll give you a ride back to Balamb Garden." offered Zell.

"Balamb Garden?" asked Myra, puzzled.

"You don't know what Balamb Garden is?!" asked Zell, looking shocked.

"Calm down Zell, maybe you're the one who needs medical help. She's probably still disoriented from the fright." said Quistis.

Myra was extremely shocked and tired from her ordeal with the T-Rex, did not bother to resist as Zell and Quistis led her and helped her into a strange metal contraption. The rest of the trip was a blur; Myra didn't even remember that she had blacked out on the ride going back to Balamb Garden.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked my second entry to the story. Please review.


End file.
